Em um Quarto de Hotel
by Squint Girl
Summary: Houve um erro e agora terão que dividir um quarto de hotel. O que será que acontece quando Booth e Brennan ficam sozinhos entre quatro paredes?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Em um Quarto de Hotel

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna)

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1/?

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** Houve um erro e agora terão que dividir um quarto de hotel. O que será que acontece quando Booth e Brennan ficam sozinhos entre quatro paredes?

**N/A:** _Olá gentee! Animadas para mais uma fic? (leitoras: estamos, capitã! aushauhs) _

_Eu não creio que consegui fazer essa fic, é sério! Acordei 15 pras 7 da manhã e daí começou a me vir um monte de ideias e não parava mais. Então eu peguei meu celular e comecei a escrever, porque tava com preguiça de levantar e pegar meu not kkkk Mas ai eu não parei mais! Fiquei mais ou menos umas 3 horas escrevendo, enchi 5 'notas' no meu celular (tipo bloco de notas, sabe?) Acho que dá pra fazer 2 capítulos! (wow!)_

_Bom, não vou ficar falando muito aqui senão não vai ter espaço pra fic uashuahsuhas_

_Espero que gostem ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Booth, Sweets e toda a equipe do Jeffersonian, inclusive os squints, foram até São Francisco para passar as férias juntos.

Foram se hospedar no hotel onde fizeram as reservas, mas houve um imprevisto na hora em que Booth e Brennan foram se registrar.

Mesmo terem as confirmado, quando Cam ligara e feito as reservas, o hotel havia registrado um quarto a menos.

O hotel estava com todos os quartos ocupados, exceto um.

- Bones, pode ficar com ele. Eu vou procurar um em outro hotel.

- Não Booth. Você fica aqui, eu vou.

Booth ficara insistindo para que Brennan aceitasse ficar com o quarto e vice-versa. Até que Angela desce do andar de seu quarto e ouve a conversa.

- Por que vocês não dividem o quarto? – perguntou a artista.

- Mas... – Brennan tentou contra-argumentar a ideia da amiga, mas logo foi cortada.

- Vocês vão sim! – falou com tom e cara ameaçadora.

- Ok, pode nos dar esse quarto. – disse Booth, meio espantado, para a recepcionista.

Quando foram subir para o quarto, viram o sorriso malicioso que Angela lançava para eles mesmos, mas não falaram nada.

~X~X~X~

Já era noite, então, quando chegaram ao quarto, logo foram jantar e depois voltar e dormir. Amanhã seria um dia cheio, fariam várias visitas a vários lugares.

Mas antes de se deitarem, discutiram para ver quem dormiria na cama ou no sofá. Como já era quase 11 horas e os dois acordariam cedo no dia seguinte, optaram por dividir a cama.

Quando os dois iam se deitar, Booth olhou para Brennan, pois a achou tremendamente sexy. Ela estava usando um babydoll azul de seda, o short não muito curto. Teve vontade de avançar nela, beijá-la, dizer o quanto gostava dela, amava ela. Mas teve que se segurar, porque não sabia bem se ela sentia o mesmo por ele.

'_Eu estou louco por ela e talvez ela por mim, mas nega e tem medo dos próprios sentimentos. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Mas quando eu não sei.'_ pensou.

- O que foi, Booth? – perguntou Brennan, já deitada, tirando ele de seus devaneios.

- Nada, nada não. – respondeu.

Percebendo que ainda estava de pé ao lado da cama, tratou logo de deitar-se.

- Boa noite, Bones. – disse virando-se para não encará-la. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir olhando para a mulher de rosto angelical que ele tanto ambicionava.

- Boa noite, Booth. – murmurou, virando-se também.

~X~X~X~

Pouco tempo depois, ela pegou no sono, mas ele continuou acordado, pensando.

'_O que que eu vou fazer? Nós somos parceiros, amigos, melhores amigos por sinal e eu não posso fazer isso. Mas ela está aqui, deitada do meu lado! E eu a amo tanto, desde quando começamos a trabalhar juntos... Eu não sei o que fazer, realmente não sei.'_

Logo após isso, ele foi vencido pelo sono.

* * *

_**Então, o que será que vai acontecer? Será que Booth irá mesmo resistir à tentação?**_

_**Não deixe de continuar a ler, nesse mesmo site e nesse mesmo perfil. Até o próximo capítulo! Hehehe XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Em um Quarto de Hotel

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna)

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 2/?

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** Houve um erro e agora terão que dividir um quarto de hotel. O que será que acontece quando Booth e Brennan ficam sozinhos entre quatro paredes?

**N/A:** _Hello people!_

_A primeira parte é a continuação do que eu escrevi no meu celular, depois continuei no not mesmo._

_Na minha opinião, a fic vai ficar muito boa, não só porque eu sou quem escreveu, mas eu li como se fosse a primeira vez e gostei muito. Espero que gostem também ^_^_

_**Bones02**__ nem eu sei ainda kkkkk eu fico imaginando as cenas de várias maneiras, daí é uma melhor que a outra :P / __**Mikaelly**__ que bom que você gostou dessa aqui também, é legal saber que as pessoas estão lendo as duas :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Booth acordou e se virou lentamente para que não tirasse Brennan de seu sono. Porém, quando se virou, ela já estava acordada e fitando-o.

- Bom dia, Booth. – ela disse num sussurro e sorrindo, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- Bom dia. – e fez o mesmo que ela.

- Quer que eu peça o café da manhã ou quer descer até o restaurante? – Brennan perguntou, ainda sussurrando e sorrindo.

Parecera que a mente de Booth estava em outro planeta. Ele esperava tanto por esse momento, em que acordaria ao lado de sua amada, trocariam sorrisos e sussurros e depois tomariam café juntos, na cama talvez... Mas aquilo não era real, porém ele iria fazer o que fosse para torná-lo.

- Então, o que vai ser? – ele lembrou-se que Brennan havia perguntado sobre o café da manhã.

- Vamos tomar lá em baixo, sabe que eles iam comentar se ficássemos no quarto. – respondeu Booth, arrancando uma risadinha por parte dela.

O agente ficou encantado com o sorriso e o som que vinha da parceira. Aliás, qualquer coisa que tinha a ver com ela, ele ficava assim. Entretanto, o lindo momento foi cortado pela antropóloga.

- Tudo bem, vou me arrumar. – ela falou.

Brennan levantou-se, e Booth pôde ver novamente o babydoll e teve que fechar os olhos para não enlouquecer, mas as imagens continuaram na sua cabeça.

- Como aquela mulher consegue fazer isso comigo? – perguntou-se em tom baixo, quando ela havia fechado a porta do banheiro. – Como vou aguentar uma semana dormindo no mesmo quarto que ela, na mesma cama?

E mal Booth sabia que Brennan o ouvira e que ela sabia dos sentimentos dele por ela, ela sentia o mesmo por ele ou até mais se possível. Porém ela tinha medo de arriscar um relacionamento e perder tudo o que construíram nesses 4 anos que conviveram juntos.

~X~X~X~

Quando os dois terminaram de se arrumar, desceram até o restaurante e encontraram todos da equipe tomando café.

- Ei, querida, pensei que não vinham mais, que tinham pedido café no quarto e tomariam juntos. – disse Angela, novamente com o sorriso malicioso, em um tom um pouco mais alto que o normal, fazendo todos ficaram com uma expressão confusa.

- Como assim, Ange? – perguntou Hodgins.

- O hotel errou nas reservas e só havia sobrado um quarto vago. Então eles estão o dividindo. – respondeu Angela, ainda sorrindo.

- O quê? Vo-vocês estão dormindo no mesmo quarto? – perguntou Sweets, incrédulo.

- Sim.- disse Brennan, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Então os dois sentaram-se a mesa junto com os amigos, recebendo olhares de um psicólogo perplexo.

~X~X~X~

Depois que terminaram o café, subiram para pegar suas coisas e logo foram para o primeiro marco da viagem. O Cable Car Barn & Museum*. Booth até que se animou um pouco com o passeio. Mas foi pouco mesmo.

- Parker ia adorar vir aqui. Ele gosta de trens. – falou para Brennan, que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu sei que sente saudade dele. – disse ela, colocando sua mão no ombro dele. Ela sabia que Parker havia viajado com a mãe para visitar os avós, deixando Booth sozinho.

- Obrigado, Bones. – agradeceu, colocando a própria mão em cima da de sua parceira.

- Humm, acho que está rolando um clima ali atrás. – murmurou Angela para o namorado, apontando discretamente para trás.

- Ange, por que você não os deixa em paz? Eu sei que você quer que eles fiquem juntos, eu também quero, todo mundo quer, mas você não pode pressioná-los. Se eles querem assim, deixe assim. – Hodgins repreendeu-a, em um tom baixo o suficiente para que só ela escutasse.

- Ok, está bem. Vou deixá-los em paz. Mas, poxa, está na cara deles...

- Angela! – repreendeu-a novamente, ainda em tom baixo.

- Desculpe. – disse a artista em tom muxoxo.

~X~X~X~

Voltaram ao hotel para almoçarem e descansarem, pois à tarde iriam à Chinatown.

- Sempre quis vir a esta Chinatown. – disse Cam. – Gosto muito da cultura chinesa.

- Pensei que já tinha vindo para cá. – falou Clark.

- Eu já tinha vindo a São Francisco, mas só a trabalho. Não tive tempo para passeios.

- Essa Chinatown é a mais antiga na América do Norte e também é a maior comunidade ch... – Brennan tentou explicar, mas logo foi cortada.

- Nada de explicações, Bones. Estamos de férias e não lá no Jeffersonian. – disse Booth.

- Mas Booth...

- Sem 'Mas Booth'. – e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela. – Aproveite o lugar, as suas férias. Você nunca faz isso, sempre usa as suas férias para trabalhar mais. _Aproveite_. – disse apontando para todos os lados e enfatizando a última palavra.

Sabia que se continuasse aquela conversa, Booth ainda iria ter a ultima palavra. Então achou melhor ficar calada e fazer o que ele mandou.

Quando percebeu o silencio, Booth sorriu. Adorava quando Brennan se rendia aos argumentos dele. E isso não era uma coisa que acontecia diariamente.

~X~X~X~

Voltaram tarde ao hotel. Todos estavam exaustos por causa das compras, principalmente Angela e Hodgins, pois a artista comprava pelo menos uma coisa em cada loja que visitara e Hodgins teve que ajudá-la a carregar as sacolas.

Foram para seus quartos se arrumarem para o jantar. Eles iriam a um restaurante que viram enquanto voltavam ao hotel.

Booth estava terminando de vestir a camisa quando Brennan saiu do banheiro. Ele sempre diz a ela que ela se veste corretamente para cada ocasião, mesmo que a parceira tente retrucá-lo. E Booth, mais uma vez, estava certo. Ela estava usando uma blusa branca simples com uma saia e sandálias pretas. O restaurante não era muito chique e estava quente lá fora. Brennan acertou novamente a vestimenta.

- Wow, Bones. Você está linda. – disse ele, controlando-se pela vontade de agarrá-la tomando conta de si novamente.

- Obrigada. Você também está, Booth. – disse aproximando-se dele. Quando fez isso, Booth pôde sentir mais o perfume que emanava dela. Um perfume delicado e sutil que lembrava rosas.

- Você está linda. – repetiu ele.

- Você já disse isso, Booth.

- É porque você está mesmo. – disse dando um passo para mais perto dela, mandando o controle da sua vontade para o espaço. Ele estava pronto para chegar mais perto e beijá-la, quando Brennan deu um passo para trás e trocou de assunto.

- Acho melhor nós irmos. Os outros já devem estar esperando.

- É. – falou Booth, retomando o controle. Não poderia estragar tudo agora. Não era a hora ainda.

Então saíram do quarto e desceram pelo elevador para encontrarem a equipe no saguão do hotel.

- Vamos? – perguntou Wendell. E todos seguiram para o restaurante.

Booth sabia que seria uma noite bem longa e que teria que tomar cuidado para não deixar o desejo por Brennan tomar conta, mas sabia que seria pior quando forem deitar-se novamente juntos.

* * *

_**E aí, gostaram?**_

**_É incrível como nos primeiros capítulos eu escrevo pouco e nos próximos eu escrevo quase o dobro!_**

**_*__O Museu mostra a história e a evolução dos Cable Cars de San Francisco, transporte que é o cartão postal dessa cidade simpática e charmosa à beira do Pacífico. Ele foi instalado junto à "casa das máquinas" do sistema de cabos puxadores de bondes de San Francisco.__  
__Lá você encontra os primeiros modelos de bondes e toda a história desse sistema de transporte._**

_**Please, podem gastar um minutinho da vida de vocês e me deixem uma reviewzinha? Isso não só me deixa super feliz como também me deixa a par do que vocês estão achando. (cara pidona modo on ó.ò) kkk**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Em um Quarto de Hotel

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna)

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 3/?

**Completa:** Não

**Sinopse:** Houve um erro e agora terão que dividir um quarto de hotel. O que será que acontece quando Booth e Brennan ficam sozinhos entre quatro paredes?

**N/A:** _Oi gente!_

_Realmente as ideias vêm à cabeça quando menos se espera! Estava olhando meu face no meu not, deitada na minha cama, assistindo Pokémon e estava chovendo... De repente me veio ideias para o capítulo de hoje! \o/ É uma continuação da noite em que todos eles saíram para jantar e, eu posso adiantar para vocês, é agora que as coisas começam a esquentar, se é que vocês me entendem hahaha Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo ;)_

_**Bones02**__ acalma o coração que isso vai acontecer kkkkk / __**Guest**__ não ia ter muita graça se eles se beijassem naquela hora, tem que deixar as coisas mais quentes ainda, né? haha e obrigada por estar gostando, que bom!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, todos sentaram-se no segundo andar, perto da janela, onde tinha uma vista linda da cidade iluminada. Os squints sentaram todos juntos, Sweets ficou ao lado de Daisy, Angela sentou a sua direita e depois Hodgins e Brennan sentou ao lado de Booth, ficando de frente para a amiga.

O ambiente era bem agradável e relaxante. Logo fizeram os seus pedidos e enquanto esperavam, ficaram conversando.

O jantar havia chegado e, enquanto comiam, continuaram conversando. Haviam pedido vinho para todos.

- Um brinde às nossas férias! - disse Hodgins levantando sua taça.

Então todos levantaram as suas e brindaram, fazendo tilintares ecoarem pelo local.

Quando Brennan foi recolocar sua taça na mesa, não se sabe por que, olhou para Booth. Ambos sustentavam sorrisos em seus lábios, olhares cruzados. Momento que certas vezes acontece e que eles nunca querem que acabe, mas que iria terminar, pois logo perceberam que estavam na mira do casal à frente deles. Então trataram de olhar timidamente para seus pratos, fingindo estarem interessados. Com isso, Angela soltou uma risadinha baixa o suficiente para que eles não ouvissem e Hodgins cutucou-a de leve com o cotovelo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse, risonha.

Acabaram o jantar, pagaram e levantaram-se para ir de volta para o hotel, quando um homem chegou perto de Brennan.

- Tempe? - perguntou com olhar desconfiado.

- Brian, oi! - disse surpresa. Ela não imaginava que encontraria alguém conhecido por ali.

- O que está fazendo por aqui? Fugindo do trabalho? Você não é disso. - ele falou rindo.

- Não, não. Estou de férias com meus amigos. - respondeu sorrindo.

Booth olhava para os dois de uma certa distância, mas não aguentou fazer isso por muito tempo, então virou o rosto. Ele não gostava quando Brennan conversava com outro homem com quem parecia ter certa intimidade. Ele sentia uma coisa dentro do peito que o perturbava às vezes. Uma coisa que se parecia com... _ciúmes_.

Cam, que estava a alguns passos atrás de Booth não pode deixar de notar a inquietação do amigo com a cena a sua frente.

- Tudo bem, Booth? - ela tinha que perguntar para confirmar.

- Sim, está tudo bem. - disse sem olhar para o rosto dela. - Só estou um pouco cansado, só isso. - e deu um leve sorriso.

Mesmo ele falando que estava tudo bem, Cam sabia que não estava. Ela tinha consciência do que Booth sentia por Brennan. Ela conhecia muito bem o amigo. Por isso, não poderia deixar o assunto de lado.

- Booth, eu sei o que você está sentindo. Você devia falar com ela de uma vez e não deixar isso te corroer por dentro por mais tempo. - quando Cam terminou de dizer as palavras, Booth sustentava um rosto completamente incrédulo.

- Mas... - ele tentou em vão falar alguma coisa.

- Todo mundo vê. - disse colocando a mão no ombro do agente. - Parece que você não consegue disfarçar muito bem. - falou e riu, sendo acompanhada por Booth, com um riso mais tímido. - Eu vou para o hotel com os outros. Até mais.

- Até. Vou esperar a Bones. - e vez um aceno com a cabeça, despedindo-se da amiga, que fez o mesmo.

Quando Brennan e Brian terminaram a conversa, o rapaz, que aparentava ter 30 e poucos anos, deu um beijo no rosto de Brennan como despedida, e com isso ela sorriu abertamente. E aquilo foi a ultima gota para Booth. Ele não poderia mais suportar a assistir momentos como esse. Desde o início ele não tolerava, mas aguentava, pois ele não tinha o direito de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela não era dele. Pelo menos, na mente de Booth, ainda não era.

- Vamos? - disse Brennan chegando perto dele.

- Ah, sim, vamos. - ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou quando ela se aproximou.

O restaurante ficava a três quadras do hotel e, nesse meio tempo, ambos não falaram nada até chegarem ao quarto. Mas depois disso, foi Brennan que quebrou o silêncio.

- O que houve, Booth? - perguntou com uma cara meio preocupada.

- Nada, não aconteceu nada. - respondeu ele tranquilamente.

- Booth, mesmo que eu não tenha a habilidade de ler as pessoas como você, eu consigo ler você. E eu vejo que tem algo acontecendo com você, então me diga o que é. - Brennan falou como se ordenasse Booth a fazer aquilo.

- Acho que você está vendo coisas. - ele quis dar um tom cômico à situação, mas Brennan pareceu nem ter ouvido o comentário.

- Booth! Me conte, agora! - falou em tom exasperado, chegando mais perto dele.

* * *

**_Olha, eu ia continuar o capítulo, mas eu não tinha mais o que colocar e resolvi fazer só isso_****_, cortei aqui (sei que é maldade, sorry)_****_, já que no próximo capítulo pode acontecer o que nós fangirls esperávamos por tanto tempo, fica tudo em um capítulo separado e também pra dá um suspense, 'Quem será que vai atacar primeiro?' kkkkkkk Até eu pensar nisso, vish :P_**

_**Bom, se alguém estiver gostando, deixe uma review para alegrar mais ainda o meu fim de ano :)**_

**_Feliz Ano Novo para vocês!_**


End file.
